


Body Swap

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aphrodite - Freeform, Body Swapt, Cereal goal achieved, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, Don't stop believing Peri, F/F, Funny, Hey you're here, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Sheena - Freeform, Smut, So nice to have you!, TWID, Tumblr, Yandere Lapis, amethyst - Freeform, but at the end, pearl - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because of a power beyond comprehension or explanation Lapis Lazuli, mafia boss leader of the West Coast of the State of Delmarva, finds herself in the body of Peridot, the object of her obsession and current house guest. Peridot is trapped in the other girl's body as well, and the results are more interesting than expected.





	1. So weird.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/

 

Today had been one of the weirdest days ever, from the very beginning.

Body swap wasn’t definitely something nor Peri or Lapis ever thought possible, maybe only in movies about rebellious teens and middle aged moms, but right now it was very real. But after the initial shock and brainstorm of dumb solutions, they actually find positives things about this, most of them actually pretty stupid.

First, Peridot...

 

Pt 2

Peridot had taken in the news remarkably well.

So well it only took 20 minutes of begging from Lapis (?) to convince her to come out from under the bed. They agreed to not tell the others (not that they would have believed them anyway) and pretend everything was normal.

At first Peri was uneasy, god there’s no way this was gonna work…but soon she started enjoying this when she realized how much POWER this body came with. Nobody bossed her around like before, she could go out alone without a babysitter, she could have treats at whim, Jasper was even a little afraid of her!!

Then, it hit her

…Yes…finally…

 

Pt 3

It hit her after she saw Amethyst passing by. ‘Oh so that’s what the top of her head looks like’ she thought to herself.

Then, a wonderful realization: for the first time in her life, PERIDOT WAS TALL!! She couldn’t believe it, she had been waiting for this moment her whole life!!

She headed to the kitchen with way more determination than anyone walking into a kitchen should have, extended her arm and fulfilled her dream: reaching her cereal from the top shelf. They joy she felt in that moment was equivalent to winning a cookie cats life time supply, she couldn’t help the wide grin and bubbly laughter that came out of her mouth.

‘Hey P, why is Lapis giggling to a cereal box?’


	2. A Good Morning to You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know how Peridot wisefully used her new abilities, we get to see what Lapis has in store for us in her twisted little mind.
> 
> Oh boy.

 

As soon as Lapis had opened her eyes that morning, she noticed there was something off. The world seemed bigger somehow, and was she in Peridot’s room? Odd, she didn’t remember coming in last night, even if they did spend the night cuddling more often than not.

She brought her hands to her face so she could rubb off the sleepiness, but stopped midway.

What was wrong with her hands? They were so small and soft, wait her legs too?! And where was her tan?! And her muscles?!

What is happening?!

She raced towards the bathroom as soon as Sheena got out and slammed the door shut, regardless of Pearl’s loud ‘Peridot I was in line first, wait for your turn!’

_Whoa what, Peridot?!_

Looking into the mirror she soon realized the figure staring back at her was the oh so familiar face of the angel she had fallen in love with so many weeks ago.

She was in Peridots body!! She knew it was crazy but she had to be, everything was there. The untameable blonde hair, the pale skin, those jade eyes, perky breasts, those hips that drove her crazy…

Wait a minute…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe...


	3. Oh, decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is fighting deperately against temptation.
> 
> Of not giving in.

 

She wasn’t going to do it.

The flush on her cheeks was simply adrenaline induced, caused by running to the bathroom like a mad man. There’s no way she was going to do it. It was simply wrong, Peridot would be so furious when she found out.

_She doesn’t need to find out._

Once again the demon on Lapis’ shoulder was telling her what she wanted to hear, even if it was a blatant lie, and she knew this.

Wasn’t enough to stop listening though.

After all…regardless of how this happened, if something was for sure was it wasn’t going to be fixed just like that. She had seen enough movies about it, probably it would take a couple weeks and some kind of lame spiritual growth to go back to her body (not that she minded). That meant manteinance of this body would be completely up to her. She would have to brush Peris teeth. Make sure she eat properly.  _Shower_ properly. 

Safe to say that ship would sail anyways.

_Speaking of ship,_  even the very, VERY weak angel on her other shoulder had to admit this was a once in a life time opportunity. She had Peridot’s body all to herself, something she had been dreaming for way too long now. Besides, she WAS going to get together with the adorable tiny girl at _some_  point (that’s what she kept telling herself at least) and that would mean reaching intimacy at  _some_ point, no matter when that was. She wouldn’t pressure the blonde if she wasn’t ready of course.

And sure, she had previous experience (which she very much regretted) but she wanted to make sure to efficiently please her lover when the time came.  ~~To make sure she would~~. What better way than knowing all the girls weak spots beforehand?

Lapis knew her obsessive search for perfection would be the death of her some day, but for once in her life, maybe it would work in her _favor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax, we are almost there.


	4. Giving in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is about to make her dream a reality.

_Holy shit_

That’s all what Lapis could muster as she stood in Peridots body, only in her underwear. Even if she was underweight the girl was still strikingly, infuriatingly beautiful. I mean, just look at her! Those hips, that rack, those eyes, those lips. It was like her body was sculpted by the Lord himself, sent to earth to purify the world.

She was  _so gorgeous_  and Lapis was  _so gay_

Stepping into the bathtub she laid down and relaxed, feeling herself shiver at the contact of the slightly cold water. God this body was sensitive, no wonder Peri went into fits at the mere thought of tickles.

She didn’t dwell on that long, as her mind drifted off to…other things. Things she was dying to do to her princess and wouldn’t hesitate at the first half a chance she got.

This was her chance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost...


	5. A really long bath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quck, take this before I chiken out.

**WARNING: NSFW**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

They would go slowly. Hovering over the blonde, they would kiss, laying down in Lapis’ bed. Chaste, gentle, soft, eventually gaining speed and becoming nastier, hungrier, intense. A daring tongue would poke the blondes lips, who would part them and grant all the access and dominance desired.

Ragged breathing and quiet moans of both lovers would fill the room until she reluctantly pulled back, because air was something they regrettably both still needed. She would pause to take in her angels expression; face burning red, mouth slightly open, half lidded eyes, silently begging,  _pleading_  for her touch

Dear  _God_  

The mechanics neck was filled with goosebumps, she could feel them as she spread kisses all down the lenght of it. She would also leave occasional bites, sucking and licking the spot afterwards and relishing on the loud whimpers that she would elicit of the smaller girl.  _Mine, mine, mine_ , she wanted to mark her, claim every part of the blonde to herself.

The shorter girl would respond wrapping her arms around her, digging her nails into her flesh. Tanned hands would wander, cupping her breasts, exploring every inch of skin, but not before slidding the younger girls bra straps down only to finally unclip it and toss it somewhere far.

Her touches would be slow, gentle,  _passionate_ , cherishing the warm body underneath her. Flushed chest, hardened nipples, heavy breathing, eyes screw shut, Peridot was an utter mess right now. And Lapis loved it.

Still, it wasn’t  _enough_. The blonde wanted,  _needed_  more, Lapis knew that but she wansn’t going to rush it. She wanted this to last for as long as possible, to keep watching her princess squirming, panting, craving for  _her_  and  _only_  for her. At last she reached for the hem of damped panties and slowly, carefully, slid two fingers down.

And then in.

This provoked a rich, half choked moan from the tiny girl, back arching slightly and earning praises and a bite on the shoulder from the girl on top of her. Said blunette would start pumping her fingers in and out of her, slowly at first but eventually speeding up at the desperate prompts from the blonde. Crooking her fingers, hitting that sweet spot she knew was there just in the right way, she would make her lover tremble to the core

_There, there, there,_ Lapis would repeat it like a mantra in between promises of love and adoration, getting in response moans and whimpers that would turn into incomprehensible babbles and the occasional vocalization of Lapis’ name. She could feel the walls around her fingers starting to contract, the blonde was definitely getting there, almost,  _almost_ …

‘THAT’S IT! It’s been twenty minutes Peridot, what could possibly be-’ Pearl suddenly bursted into the bathroom after losing all her patience.

Maybe if she had waited a little longer she would have spared herself the sight of the tiny girl laying almost entirely naked on the bathtub, face flushed and hands on her privates

Astonished, frozen, they stared at each other for a couple seconds -which felt like more like an eternity- until Pearl finally started walking backwards, slowly closing the door, not even able to mutter an apology or break eye contact.

Well,  _shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sicerely hope you enjoyed it, I know it's probably not the best or longest smut you've ever read but it really isn't my forte and at the time I was quite inexperienced in writing in general.
> 
> Hopefully you still liked it, thank you for reading and please comment your thoughts, I really want to hear them!!
> 
> Thank you and hope you come again :)


End file.
